


Liar

by PinksoulCustard



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Friends to Enemies, Hate Crimes, Injury, Major Character Injury, Not a ship, i hate sovietreich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinksoulCustard/pseuds/PinksoulCustard
Summary: they said they'd always be friends. but things change.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Liar

It was a different time, a different place. Hot white sun, warm breeze, and the seemingly endless fields of forget-me-nots. The blue flowers were abundant, their colour and beauty making up for their scentless odour. There was also the sound of laughter and footsteps, children running. 

“You should know there’s no escaping me!” the younger boy squealed, “surrender now or face my wrath!”.

“Never!” the other boy squeaked, “we Russians never surrender to you!”. 

The younger boy leapt into the air, tumbling into the other as they fell into the muddy ground. They laughed, beginning to throw the dirt at each other. One stopped, getting up and offering his hand to the other. The younger boy took it, jumping to his feet with a grin. He looked around the field, at the blue flowers, and began to pluck some. They were blue, just like his eyes. He liked blue. It was a nice colour. Soon enough, he had a bundle of forget-me-nots in his arms, and he walked back to his friend. His grin was wide with joy.

“Hey Sovi!” he chirped, “we’ll always be best friends right?”

“Of course Reich!” Soviet responded, his smile just as wide as his friend’s.

“We’ll never be apart!”

– 

The sound of guns was deafening, but Reich continued to load the rifle after every shot. Sweat was pouring down his face, and he paused only once to wipe his forehead. He willed his shaky hands to steady, he couldn’t afford to waste a single bullet.

– 

“We’ll be on each other’s side”.

– 

There was a shout, and Reich’s eyes darted up, then widened in shock as he saw the grenade hurtle towards him. Time slowed, his body growing cold and his joints freezing up in shock.

“Reich move!” Weimar yelled, but it was too late.

There was a loud bang that echoed throughout the whole trench, and Reich dropped to the ground.

– 

“We’ll never fight each other.”.

– 

“Reich!” Weimar cried out, running towards his brother. Frei reached him first, turning Reich over and jumping back in shock.

“Holy fuck!”.

Reich’s breath was hoarse and short, his eyes– no, his eye opened in shock. Oh God, his face was fucked. 

The left half of his face had been blown open, an entire portion of his skin ripped clean off his face, exposing the blood-covered flesh beneath. There was a large hole where Reich’s eye used to be, oozing thick crimson blood onto the battleground.

Reich’s vision was blurry, and all his ears heard was a loud and deafening ring. He blacked out.

– 

“I’ll never hurt you.”.

– 

The Russian soldier crouched down on the trench, picking his rifle back up and slinging it over his shoulder. He heard screaming in German from the other trench, which meant he’d hit one of those German bastards.

“Did you see that?!” one of the other soldiers yelled in triumph, “Borya got one of those Kraut bastards right in the face!”

Borya, otherwise known as Soviet, allowed himself a small smirk. The face. That was a new record. Who knew he could throw a grenade so well?

– 

“I’ll never abandon you.”.

– 

Reich woke up in a dark room. Alone. That fucking Russian had left. The german grit his teeth tightly, grabbing a fistful of the covers and screaming as he tore through it. 

He crashed his body into any furniture in the room, screaming in rage.

“Fucking bastard!” he screamed, “good for nothing Russian fuck!”

He grabbed a lamp and swung it at the door, shattering it on impact as a hundred glass shards flew around the room. He dropped like a rock, grabbing at fistfuls of distorted hair and began to cry.

–

“You promise?” Reich asked, a hopeful spark in his blue eyes as he clutched the flowers tighter against his chest.

– 

The Third Reich extended his hand forward, a sly grin spread across his face. His red eye was dark and misty. 

Soviet looked at the hand, then at the paper, then into that blood-red eye. It held a trickster’s glint, one Soviet knew too well. He was friends with Reich long enough to know that his ‘old friend’ was up to something. But alas, he gripped the hand tightly and shook it.

“Good to know I can trust jou,” Reich said venomously, “mein  **Freund** .”.

– 

“I promise.”.

– 

The Russian shakily grabbed at the left side of his face, letting out a shaky gasp when his finger slid into his eye socket. He pulled it back and saw sticky blood covering his glove. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a low chuckle.

He looked across the room to where he’d thrown his ally – former ally– and saw Reich sprawled on the ground with a wide grin on his face.

He looked at Soviet, motioning from the left side of his face to Soviet's left eye, or where it used to be before Reich had ripped it out of his face. An eye for an eye.

The Russian roared, lunging at the german and hoisting the shorter man up. Reich’s feet dangled in the air as he was face to face with his most hated enemy. He couldn’t help it. He began to cackle like a mad man, though Soviet supposed he was at this point.

Then it was cut short as Reich stared at Soviet, his red eye burning into Soviet’s yellow one. Then he leaned forward and growled.

“ **Lair**.”. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on Worthy I promise. Also I in no way ship SovietReich or like either regime, this is just a headcanon I had for the plot.


End file.
